While there have, in the past, been proposed a large variety of dental floss holders to facilitate engagement of dental floss between a user's teeth, such devices have not been entirely satisfactory, being difficult to set up or prepare for use with fresh floss, requiring undue dexterity and strength for inserting floss between the teeth, being relatively complex and expensive to manufacture, and otherwise not acceptable to the mass market.
As examples of prior patents disclosing dental floss holders, there are the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 1,415,765 Bailey 1,910,740 Barsha 2,384,712 Turenchalk et al 2,650,598 Rodesci 2,873,749 Gjerde 3,236,247 Brockman ______________________________________